Enchancia: Rising
by Sea Eagle
Summary: a new prince arrives at Royal Prep, and he's not like the others, he's a little...different from the others, but that difference, is going to be the key to Enchancia's survival...Sofia x OC. OC contest inside.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, so, this story is called Enchancia: Rising, you already know that, so, this story features my OC: Fernando "Peregrine" Sanchez from "The Peregrine Falcon" i suggest you read that, too. And i'm holding an OC contest for you guys. If you win, your OC will be featured in this story.**

**The rules are at the bottom, but the guidelines said that i can't post a non-story, so i'm posting this along with the prologue. This prologue is not much, just a few things about Peregrine's past. Just read it, kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Sofia the First.**

* * *

9 years ago...

a man, and his wife are in a hospital, due to the fact that the wife gave birth to the family's first born. However, the process nearly failed, and the baby almost died. The baby is now in the intensive care room, where it lies in on the bed, very weakly.

"is there a chance that he may survive?" asked the husband.

"with the current damages on his body, i don't think he can survive." Said the doctor.

Hearing this, the wife had cried on his husband's shoulders.

"there's gotta be something you can do!" said the husband.

"actually, there is. It's very top secret and we only save it for special people." Said the doctor.

"well why not use the method now!? My son is the prince of Galdiz! Surely this is a special occasion!" said the husband.

"yes, yes, i know." Said the doctor "but if we succeed, your son maybe different than all the other prince and princesses."

"what do you mean?" asked the wife.

"the method...is to restore the flesh of the baby...using data." Said the doctor.

"can that actually work?" asked the husband.

"it's been tested, and it is completely safe." Said the doctor "but there might be some side effects."

"i don't care! Just save my son!" said the husband.

"alright." said the doctor as he went into the son's room.

* * *

Few hours later...

The operation have went on, for a long time, now. There hasn't been any news, until, the doctor came into the parent's room and said "well, we did the best we could...and we could safely say...that your son will be fine."

The two parents were very happy, excited, and touched when they heard this.

"may i see my baby?" asked the mom.

"here you go." Said the doctor, who gave the baby to the mother. He was crying really loud, which was a sign that he was alive.

"he's perfect." She said.

"what're we going to name him?" asked the father.

"how about...Fernando." said the mom.

"yeah, that's great. Fernando Sanchez, prince of Galdiz." Said the dad.

And that is the birth of the prince, Fernando.

* * *

**And...cut. that's all i have for now. And now for the rules of the contest:**

**Your OC can be of any class, as long as he or she is human.**

**3 boys, 3 girls, only.**

**You have 2 weeks to sign up.**

**Oh, and also, there's going to be some Square Enix-style fighting scenes, so you might want to include some fighting abilities for your character.**

**And if you tell me "dude, you just broke the guidelines" all i'm going to say about that is OBJECTION! *points dramatically at screen***

**it said i can't post a non-story, guess what? I posted a story, so your arguments have became invalid, i think.**

**So, please review, kay? **

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	2. just a little note

Hey guys, sorry, but, this ain't a chapter, i still need a few more OCs to go. I'm just making a quick note.

So, first, i want to say thanks for those who sign up, and to those who haven't, then go ahead.

Secondly, just to be sure you guys get this: the story will involve some "Square Enix-style" fighting scenes, with the sword slashing, and projectile shooting, and magic stuff! Some of you guys just remind me of Tifa Lockhart, just look her up.

Third, and finally, the official final due date is next Sunday. Why next Sunday? Because i do not want to miss another Sofia the First episode. In my country, the new episodes premiers on Saturday, probably the same in your country, too.

Alright, that's all, don't forget to sign up, and if you like, you can read my other Sofia the First stories. And also, sorry for pissing you guys off.

hey, if it'll make you feel any better, i'm doing a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Sofia the First. so cheer up, kay?

PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!


	3. New Students

**hello, my fellow writers and readers, i have in my hands the first chapter for Enchancia: Rising. and with it, the winners for the OC contest! here they are:**

**Drake Rodriguez - Smokescreen2814**

**Princess Aglaia - Alice of Human Sacrifice**

**Wanda Woods - Woodward-ed**

**Pearly 'Pearl' Shiftwell - Guest**

**seriously, there was a lack of boys, but i'm cool with it. but if you see how epic this story is, and you want to sign up, well, too late.**

**here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

Enchancia: Rising

Chapter 1: New Students

Present day, Enchancia. Lucinda was flying on her broom, like she usually does, but this time, she was accompanied by two boys. One with a black hoodie, and one with a red. And the boys were riding their brooms in a rather unsusual way, like skateboards. Appearently, they were heading for Royal Prep.

The arrived in the front gate just moments later.

"thanks for the ride, Lucinda!" said one of the boys.

"anything for my friends!" said Lucinda as she flew away.

"heh, good thing we have a friend in inthe village, huh?" said one of the boys.

"yup, let's go, we're late!" said the other boy as they both ran into the gates.

"augh, it's too late." Said one of the boys. Then the two stopped in their tracks, and one of the boys had a look around, and saw a cannon.

"hmm, i have a stupid idea." He said.

"well, as long as it'll get us to our class faster, i'm in." Said the other boy.

Meanwhile, inside the classroom, everyone was minding their own bussiness. James looked a bit weird, so Sofia went up to check on him.

"James, are you alright?" she asked

"nope. In fact, i think i'm scarred for life." Said James.

"why? What happened?" asked Sofia.

"i had this weird dream last night. In my dream, i was walking into my room, and i saw Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo, lying on the floor, naked." Said James.

",,,,,,,,what?" said Sofia.

"and by the looks of it, i think the three of them just finished "private bussiness"." Said James.

"...i think you're starting to hit puberty." Said Sofia.

"i know." Said James "i think i'm gonna talk to Zandar about this after school."

Just then, the three headmistresses walked in.

"alright class, settle down." Said Flora. And all of a sudden, all their attentions turned to the three fairies.

"thank you. Now, we have a new student in this class, i wish you will make her feel welcome."

"come on in, dear." Said Fauna, and then the student walked in.

She had a white dress with ruffles and frills, with a gold sash to go with it, her hair, her skin was bewitching, creamy, soft, porcelain pale, and her raven hair was straight and long, reaching her ankles, and she had a white headband tied up into a bow.

"why don't you introduce yourself?" said Merryweather.

"with pleasure. My name is Aglaia, eigth princess of the Frumos empire. Nice to meet you all." Said the girl.

"hello, Aglaia" said all the students, except for James, who was dumbfound by her beauty. However, his staring was bother by the sound of knocking from the window. It appears that a Peregrine Falcon was the one knocking on it. Flora went up to the window to deal with the matter herself.

"shoo! Shoo! Go away!" she said, but the falcon kept knocking on the window, so she opened it up, and it flew away instead of coming in.

"thanks for opening the window ma'am!" said one of the boys from earlier.

"what are you doing!?" asked Flora

"getting to class!" said one of the boys as they both loaded themselves to the cannon.

And then, one of the boys rached out the cannon, snapped his fingers, and a fireball appeared in his hand. The falcon from earlier grabbed it and flew to the sky.

"Lightning! Firestorm, now!" commanded the other boy. Then the falcon cloacked itself with the flame, and flew down at the fuse of the cannon. The flame made contact with the fuse, and it lit up, and as soon as it ran out the two boys were blasted towards the window.

"wait a minute, how do you know we're gonna make it?" asked one of the boys.

"...i don't" said the other boy.

"...if i die, you stay away from my grave." Said the first boy.

"take cover!" said Flora as she moved out of the way. However, instead of crashing into anything, the two boys went right through the opened window. They made it without even breaking a single bone in their body.

"heh, you underestimated my power." Said one of the boys.

"lucky shot." Said the other boy.

"my goodness, why did you do that?" asked Merryweather.

"because if we took the stairs, we'd be even more late." Said one of the boys.

"well, why did you use the cannon?" asked Flora.

"because he told me to." Said one of the boys "i would go with whatever he has, but i kinda know that all his ideas were stupid."

"wait, what? Dude, that's not true!" said the other boy.

"you want me to show them the video!?" said the first boy as he pulled out his PDA.

"...fine." said the second boy.

"well, why don't you introduce yourselves?" said Fauna.

"sure thing." Said the first boy. He had a white Avengers t-shirt, inside a red unzipped hoodie, blue jeans, white Nike running shoes, and a pair of goggles on his head. His hair was black, his eyes were brown, and his skin was white.

"name's Drake Rodriguez, prince of Adreria." He said

The other boy had an Orange t-shirt inside a black hoodie, green cargo pants, white sneakers, and black fingerless gloves with golden gauntlets.

"name's Fernando Sanchez, prince of Galdiz. But i prefer to be called Peregrine." he said.

"welcome you three, i hope you feel welcome at Royal Prep." Said Flora.

"wait a minute, three?" asked Drake.

"yes, she's the third student." Said Fauna, refering to Aglaia.

"hey, i'm Aglaia." She said.

"nice to meet you, i'm Drake." Said Drake.

"and i'm Peregrine." said Peregrine.

"now, now, take your seats, class is about to start." Said Merryweather.

"sure thing." Said the three as they took their seats. Aglaia sat next to Amber and Hildegard, Drake sat next to Cleo, and Peregrine sat next to Sofia.

"hey, i'm Sofia." Said Sofia.

"Peregrine. nice to meet you." Said Peregrine.

"alright, class, let us begin." Said Flora as she started the class.

* * *

Let's just skip to recess, where the others were once again, minding their own bussiness. However, Sofia noticed Peregrine was sitting in the middle of the yard, working on some kind of key-shaped wooden sword. She went over with her friend Vivian to check on him.

"hey." Said Sofia.

"hey." Said Peregrine.

"what're you working on?" asked Vivian.

"just a keyblade from Kingdom Hearts." Said Peregrine "it's my favorite game series ever."

"cool. Where's your friend?" asked Sofia.

"somewhere hitting a tree with both our wooden swords." Said Peregrine.

"both your wooden swords?" asked Sofia.

"yeah. Since i finished this thing, i figure i won't need my old one anymore. Besides, he usually uses two swords anyway, he was taught to use two swords." Said Peregrine.

"yo, dude, i'm ready!" said Drake as he walked into the scene "good to see you finally finished that thing, bro."

"heh, thanks." Said Peregrine as he got up, and prepared to fight. Drake got into a proper stance as well.

And then, the two charged at each other at lightning speed.

To be continued...

* * *

**well, did you like it? please review. and also, by the way, there's gonna be lots of Kingdom hearts references. so be on the look out for them, kay?**

**and also, about what James said, yeah, that just popped into my head. actually it was based on the weirdest dream i had last night: i walk into my room, and i see three girls, lying on the floor, naked, and one of them was my sister. yeah weird, but hey, it would make a funny idea, now wouldn't it?**

**well, please review!**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	4. The Spirit Blade

**hello, fellow authors, it is i, Eagle, the Keeper of Light. hahahahah! JK.**

**i'm here with the next chapter for Enchancia: Rising. and this time, Peregrine will receive a special gift.**

**well, just see for yourselves. and also, two other OCs will appear in this chapter: Wanda and Pearl.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Spirit Blade

The next day, it was weekend all over the nation. Peregrine woke up and got to the dining room, where breakfast awaits him. He had his usual: Eggs n' Bacon with toast and orange juice. As soon as he finished, he went to his room to play Kingdom Hearts 2, his all time favorite video game. He wasn't allowed in school days, that's why he always wakes up early in weekends.

After a few hours of playing, clearing at least three worlds, he had stopped, because he got a little bored. So he went for a stroll in the castle gardens. He stared at the morning sky as he laid down on the grass, thinking about his life, his new school, his friends…and a certain special princess. He just couldn't help but think about her.

Her wavy auburn hair, her bright and creamy skin, her cute blue eyes, and her smile when he first saw her, he couldn't get the thought of her away. But, unfortunately for him, his dad did.

"So, how's school champ?" he asked.

"It was nice, I liked it." said Peregrine.

"And was there anything, or anyone, that you find attractive in that school?" asked his father.

"What!?" said Peregrine in surprise "Well, actually….there's this princess from Enchancia and…"

"Princess Sofia?" asked his father.

"Yeah! How did you know?" asked Peregrine.

"Her mother was friends with yours. She was your babysitter when you were still just a year old." said his father.

"Oh right, you showed me her pictures." said Peregrine "Wait, how did you know that it was Sofia, and not her sister?"

"Because I've known BOTH of them long enough to say this: I think that you're eventually gonna fall in love with Sofia." said his father.

"…Wow, you sure have a way of knowing things." said Peregrine.

"What'd you expect? I AM the king of Galdiz, if there is news in any of the other kingdoms, ours would be the first kingdom outside of theirs to know." said his father "And since I'm the king, I'm obviously the first person in the kingdom to know."

"Well, can't argue with that." said Peregrine.

"Heheh….now, son, there's something else I've got to tell you." said his father "I had a look at the calendar, and apparently, you're currently 111 months old."

"Damn, dad, what kind of calendar were you looking at?" said Peregrine.

"Anyway, today is the day that you inherit the blade." said his father.

"The blade?" asked Peregrine.

"Follow me, son." said his father as the two walked back into the castle. As they walked past the corridors, Peregrine's dad began to explain to him what's going on.

"You see, son, long ago, all the kingdoms in the land were at war against the darkness. They began to lose, until one day, a warrior of light crafted what is known as "The Spirit Blade." And with it, he sealed the darkness away in a sacred place, where it may never touch the light of the land."

"Cool. So, you're saying that I'm gonna use that thing?" said Peregrine.

"Let me finish so you'd understand why." said his father "The warrior became famous throughout all the kingdoms, but he stayed humble and thought about their future. And that's when he thought, what would happen if he dies? That's why the moment he did, he told the blade to pick a successor, and to appear to him or her once the person goes through 111 months of life."

"So you're saying the blade chose me?" asked Peregrine.

"50 years of waiting ended last night." said his father.

"Awesome! So where is it?" said Peregrine.

"Well…..that's the problem. It got a little lost." said his father.

"Then I'll just go and get it then." said Peregrine.

"Of course you will. I would've gone there myself if I could actually touch that thing." said his father "You can only touch it if it chose you."

"Alright then, where is it?" asked Peregrine.

"I'll show you." said his father as the two walked into an elevator. They went down 5 floors before entering the lab.

"Weasley, give him the coordinates."

"Yes, your majesty." said the scientist as he showed a bunch of images on the big computer screen. "You see, Peregrine, last night, we picked up a strong energy signal. We traced it back to it's source and the coordinates led us here: the Village of Dunwitty, Village Square."

"Got it!" said Peregrine as he ran out.

"Be careful, son!" said his father.

It was only seconds before he was out of the castle gates. Then, a peregrine falcon flew down from the top of a siege tower, and followed Peregrine.

"Hey, Lightning! We're heading for the Village of Dunwitty!" said Peregrine as he continued running towards the village as fast as his legs could. It was only minutes before Peregrine became tired.

"Augh, which way was the village again?" he said.

* * *

We now head to the village, where Peregrine had just arrived. He was heading for the square, when all of a sudden, he saw Jade, Ruby, and two other village girls were getting attacked by a giant red dragon.

"Somebody, help us!" yelled one of the girls.

"I'm coming!" said Peregrine as he dashed towards the girls. He kicked the dragon's face, and dragged the girls away to a safe place.

"We should be safe here." said Peregrine.

"Thanks for saving us." said Jade.

"No problem. My name's Peregrine, prince of Galdiz." said Peregrine.

"I'm Jade, and this is Ruby." said Jade.

"I'm Pearly Shiftwell, call me Pearl." said one of the girls.

"And I'm Wanda Woods." said one of the other girls.

"Nice to meet you. Now, can you explain what the hell that thing was?" said Peregrine.

"We don't know, it just came in and attacked us for no reason." said Ruby.

"Something tells me that dragon was hungry for little girls." said Pearl.

"Well, don't worry, I'll get rid of It." said Peregrine.

"Thanks, but how?" asked Jade.

"Well, first I have a question; by any chance, did a sword happen to show up in village square?" asked Peregrine.

"Well, actually…" said Wanda.

* * *

15 minutes later…

We now move on to the village square, where Sofia, Amber, James, and all their friends, save for Jade, Ruby, and Lucinda, were gathering around the square, looking at the sword, and the villagers as they try to pull it out. And at the same time, they see each and every one of them fail.

"Man, that thing sure is picky." said James.

"Yeah, and everyone who pulled it out got zapped." said Hildegard.

Just then, Drake and Lucinda flew into the scene.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" said Drake.

"Well, there's this sword that appeared out of nowhere right in the middle of the square. And everybody's trying to pull it out, but somehow, it just won't let people take It." said Amber.

"Man, I think that thing's enchanted." said Lucinda.

And then, the group from before ran in.

"There it is!" said Pearl.

"The Spirit Blade." said Peregrine.

"Are you sure you wanna pull that thing out? Not anyone can take it." said Ruby.

"Well, I'm not just anyone." said Peregrine as he walked to it.

At first, he was filled with a hint of doubt, but then it went out of his mind, he just focused on grabbing that thing, and pulling it out.

_"Come on, bro. you're it's chosen wielder. You can do it." _He thought.

There he stood, right in front of the sword. The others were watching him. He placed both his hands in the grip, and he slowly pulled it out. Everyone who was watching slowly became amazed as the blade comes out of the ground.

In a few seconds, he completely pulled out the blade.

Everyone who saw it was surprised, a boy pulled out the blade. People couldn't believe what they saw at first, but then, they all began clapping and cheering for him, the boy who became the wielder of the blade.

However, the warm round of applause was disturbed by a certain creature, which in the end turned into screams and people running around like they're completely clueless.

"Run for your lives!" yelled one of the villagers.

"Drake! Get everyone out of the square!" said Peregrine "I'll hold this thing off!"

"Good luck, bro!" said Drake as he led the villagers out of the square.

Peregrine then faced the dragon with the sword gripped tightly in his hand.

"Alright, dragon, I'll fight ya!" he yelled as he charged at the creature.

To be continued…

* * *

**well, did you guys liked it? please review.**

**and just so you know, his abilities in The Peregrine Falcon is completely different from the one you see here.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	5. FIght the Dragon!

**hello, Sofia fans! i have returned with Enchancia: Rising! and this time, there will be action! but i really don't think some of you will say it'll be a great battle scene.**

**and also, i forgot to mention what the Spirit Blade looks like. picture Cloud's Ultima Weapon, but smaller, and it has the color palette of Squall's Lion Heart, and the guard is like a normal sword.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fight the Dragon!

Peregrine charged at the dragon, with his blade held back as he prepared to swing. The creature lunged at him, baring his fangs at the boy. However, its reaction wasn't fast enough; he had sliced through the creature's head. It went back and roared in pain. Then its tail swished, coming at Peregrine, but he blocked it at the right moment, causing the dragon to flinch.

It lunged at Peregrine again, but the boy's blade sends it back once more. And this time, Peregrine took action. As the dragon went back, he jumped on its tail, and ran up to its head. Once he got there, he jumped to the sky, and stabbed down on the dragon. However, instead of breaking its head, he was sent back to his previous position by its tail.

He crashed towards the ground, losing his grip on his sword. He got back up and took a good look around in search of his blade. The moment he saw it, he dashed towards it at lightning speed. He grabbed it back again, but it was too late. He got blasted by an energy ball that came from the dragon's mouth.

He landed on the ground, but he managed to get on his feet while making sure he did not fly too far with his blade. It scratched the ground, really hard.

"Damn, that is one strong tail." He said.

He quickly got back up, held his big sword in both his hands, and charged at the creature.

However, this time it was prepared. It bared its fangs, and quickly attacked Peregrine with a chomp. He was inside the beast's mouth. However, it didn't stop him. As he went into the creatures insides, he spun around while his sword slice through everything it came in contact with. He then blasted out of the dragon from his tail, and landed safely on the ground.

The dragon was done. It slowly fell down to the ground like a tree that was just cut off. Peregrine went off victoriously towards the villagers, who were still evacuated. However, without him knowing it, there was someone else watching the fight, and apparently, he was the one controlling the dragon.

"Hmph, let's see you do that again." He said as he used his powers to heal the creature. Its eyes glow red as its body began to rise again.

"Huh?" said Peregrine as he looked back, to find the dragon coming back to life "Not again!"

The dragon roared even more loudly. And then, it strikes.

Peregrine swung his sword, but the dragon had proven itself to be too powerful this time. The blade was sent out of his hands again, but this time it was stuck in between the dragon's teeth.

"Oh, come on." said Peregrine "Lightning! Go get my sword!"

Then his falcon came swooping in and flew towards the dragon. It maneuvered its way through the dragons swishing tail and energy balls, making its way towards the jaws of the beast, and pulled the sword out and dropped it in the direction of its owner.

He quickly caught it, and ran towards a nearby tree. The dragon followed him, and was now right behind him. However, he was prepared. He ran to the top, back flipped to the dragon's top, and made a cut on its head as he flew right under him.

Another roar of pain was heard from the beast. It flew up to the sky as it prepares another attack. And this time, it was head on, literally. He was attacked by the dragon's head, and was sent flying into the air. However, he managed to recover his balance, and attempted to attack the dragon in mid-air. He lunged at the creature, and dived down its back.

Then he thrust his sword into the dragon, slicing through its back as he dived down. As he landed on the ground, the dragon went down again. However, before it even crashed onto the ground, it healed its back, and flew.

"Oh, come on! How many times do I have to kill you!?" said Peregrine as he prepared to fight it again.

The dragon was really high in the sky, and it prepared another attack, even more powerful than the last attack. Its head was facing space, and it opened its mouth. Then an energy ball appeared in its mouth.

"Oh crap." said Peregrine.

The ball got bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until finally, it can't grow in size anymore. Then, the dragon unleashed the ball straight towards Peregrine.

"Lightning! Sky Climber!" yelled Peregrine.

Then his falcon flew up to the sky at tremendous speed. The two were heading towards each other, and nothing was slowing them down. The moment they clashed, a really big explosion happened.

The dragon thought that the falcon was dead, but it wasn't. He flew out of the smoke, grabbed the dragon, and threw it to the ground. As it went down, Peregrine ran towards it, preparing to slice it off.

Then, he unleashed a powerful slash. And this time, the dragon stayed dead. As soon as it landed, it broke like glass.

"Phew, good job, Lightning." He said "Come on! We gotta make sure the villagers are alright!" then he quickly ran out of the square with his falcon following him.

Meanwhile, the figure watching from afar saw the defeat of his dragon.

"Hmph, looks like that kid is stronger than I thought." He said.

"Sure is, isn't he?" asked another figure from behind. She sounds like a female.

"Who are you?" asked the figure.

"None of your concern." said the lady as she pulled out a short sword.

"Hmph, you made the wrong decision." said the figure as he pulled out his own sword. It was a laser sword with a dragon's head as the guard.

"We'll see." said the lady as she prepared to fight.

Then the two engaged in battle.

to be continued…

* * *

**well, did you like it? please review!**

**and also, the guy controlling the dragon is another OC of mine, but he makes a very short appearance in The Peregrine Falcon.**

**and for the lady, well, if you've been around the archive for long enough, you'll probably know who she is. it's okay. i had permission to put her in the fic.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!*rpg flies above head***

**HEY! that's not supposed to happen here!**

**James:...sorry.**


	6. Boys will be Boys

**hello, my people, this is Sea Eagle, with another chapter for Enchancia: Rising. And this time, there will be violence! well, Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Boys will be Boys

So, as you expected, the day is saved, and everything went back to normal, after a quick applause. A few days later, everyone in Royal Prep got bored, including Peregrine. Every class was same old, which is until Amber passed a note to Hildegard, Cleo, Maya, Jun, Vivian, and Aglaia about the sleepover she's having at the castle.

Meanwhile, James also had the same plan in mind. So, during recess, he went up to the boys.

"Yo, guys, wanna have a little sleepover at my place?" he said "It's gonna be epic."

"Yeah, man!" said Zandar "There better be awesome movies!"

"And video games!" said Khalid.

"And snacks!" said Jun.

"And there better be loud music!" said Drake.

"And let's not forget a little mess-up-the-girls session." said Peregrine "That's my personal favorite."

"Chill, guys. Everything on the list is checked!" said James.

"Awesome!" said the other boys.

"Alright. See you in my place at 7 pm." said James.

"Better believe it, bro." said Zandar.

Time: 7 pm

Location: Castle of Enchancia

It was now time for the sleepover, and the boys were dropped off about 300 feet away from the castle, so the girls won't get suspicious. They quickly snuck through castle gates, and they did with finesse. The girls couldn't even hear a single bush rustle when they landed. The moment the girls got into the castle doors, they snuck in, right behind them. They quickly made their way towards James's room.

"GUY'S NIGHT!" said James.

"GUY'S NIGHT!" said the others "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"Alright, boys. Movies, check. Loud music, check. Video games for Playstation 3, check. Enchanted Shuttlecock gun, check." said James.

"Enchanted shuttlecock gun?" asked Drake.

"Yeah! For messing with the girls." said James.

"Hmm…good choice of weaponry, my friend." said Zandar.

"Thank you." said James.

"Bro, where's the snacks?" asked Peregrine.

"Right here." said James, showing the crew a sack of snacks and sodas on the bed.

"Awesome!" said the boys.

"So, what movie are watching first?" asked Jun.

"I guess you have watched this one." said James "It's about a man whose wife was murdered by a serial killer, and his newborn son is left disabled. Few years later, the man's son was kidnapped, and he travels thousands of miles in search of his son with a mentally disabled woman."

"I don't think I have watched a movie about that before." said Khalid.

"You haven't watched Finding Nemo?" asked James, showing him a Finding Nemo disc.

"Wow….you just blew my mind!" said Zandar.

"Heheh, that is my specialty." said James as he put the disc in his DVD player.

*1 hour later…* the boys were watching the movie, while wasting the chips, chocolate, and soda bottles in the sack. As Khalid reached for the sack, he noticed something.

"Uh, guys? We're out of snacks." he said.

"What!?' said all the other boys as James paused the movie.

"Yeah. See? Empty." said Khalid as he showed the rest of the boys the empty sack.

"Damn. We better get some more food." said James "I have a funny feeling our digestive systems are not feeling friendly tonight. There should be some food in the fridge."

"So, does this mean we're gonna raid the fridge?" asked Jun.

"Yup." said James "But we can't get caught."

"It's gonna be rather hard to sneak past everyone without any equipment." said Drake.

"Which is why this would a good time to put the shuttlecock gun to use." said Peregrine as he picked up a shuttlecock gun. The boys did exactly what he did as well.

"Heh, we're going in, Mission Impossible style." said Drake.

"Operation: Fridge Raid is a go." said Peregrine as they all walked out of James's room.

They quietly snuck through the corridors of the castle, passing through every castle staff that was in their way. They did not want to get caught by anyone, which is kinda stupid because of the fact they can just walk to the fridge, and no one will bust them. They were halfway through, until they heard some noises from behind them.

"It's the girls!" said James.

"Hide!" said Peregrine. Then the boys went to the halls on the side.

They saw the girls pass by, and they didn't even notice the boys.

"Crap. I think they were heading to the fridge." said Drake.

"How many girls are there?" asked Khalid.

"Let's see, there's Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, Cleo, Vivian, Maya, Jun, Jade, Ruby, and also Aglaia, Wanda, and Pearl." said James "That's 12."

"Looks like they're going to the fridge." said Peregrine.

"We better get to the fridge fast, or they'll hog everything." said Jun.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." said Peregrine "Set your shuttlecocks from burn to smoke." The boys flipped a little switch in the shooter, aimed for the girls, and fired a shuttlecock.

The girls were left completely blinded. They couldn't see a thing.

"What the hell!?" said Amber.

"What's going on?" said Vivian.

"Everyone, just stay calm!" said Sofia "It's probably nothing." suddenly, they could feel some quick footsteps going past them.

"What was that!?" said Aglaia.

"I don't know." said Hildegard.

Meanwhile, the boys have left the girls in the dust. They laughed victoriously as they ran towards the castle kitchen.

"Hahahahahaha! Dude! You're a genius!" said James.

"Thank you, thank you." said Peregrine.

It was only a matter of minutes before they reached the kitchen. They opened the door, set their shuttlecocks to 'fire', and quietly snuck through every nook and cranny to the fridge. They tried to be extra careful, because even the slightest squeak on the floorboard, and their entire operation would collapse. Pretty soon, they made it to the fridge, which was locked.

"Think you can bust it open, James?" asked Peregrine.

"Just leave it to me." said James. He went over to the lock, took a paperclip out of his hair, and turned it into a key. He put it into the lock, and twisted it. It did the trick. The moment the lock and the chains dropped, the fridge opened, and the boys could not believe what they saw.

"Woooooooow." they said.

"Boys, we have HIT THE MOTHERLOAD!" said Peregrine "Quick! Grab what we need and go!" the boys went on to grabbing every bag and cylinder of chips, every bottle and can of soda, and every pack of M&Ms. Once the sack they were carrying was full, they went out of the kitchen, with Khalid and Jun carrying the sack.

"Okay, since the girls are in the way we're going, we should find another way around." said Peregrine.

"We should be able to avoid them if we go past the throne room first." said James "Might set us back a few minutes, but I guarantee we will not see the girls."

"Hmm, how many minutes?" asked Peregrine.

"I'd say…6-9 minutes." said James.

"69 MINUTES!?" said all the other boys.

"No! 6 TO 9 minutes!" said James.

"Oh, hmm….is that walking speed or running speed?" asked Peregrine.

"Running speed." said James.

"Crap….hmm, alright fine." said Peregrine "As long as we don't get caught."

"You got it." said James "Follow me." he then went on to leading the rest of the boys to the throne room.

They snuck through about 2 sets of stairs and several corridors before they reached the throne room. However, once there, they happen to see a thief carrying a sack of castle jewelry. They simply glared at him without his knowledge.

"Zandar, what was that rule they have in the Middle East about stealing?" said Peregrine.

"You lose your hands." said Zandar as he aimed his shooter at the thief.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the girl's room, they were just about to start a secret sharing session, until suddenly, they heard a loud scream from outside.

"What was that?" asked Cleo.

"Let's check it out." said Amber. Then they walked out of the room.

They scanned the castle, and nothing was out of the ordinary, that is until they saw a sack in front of the thrones in the throne room, which had blood, and a hand nearby. Sofia walked up to it, and saw a note on top of the sack. She read the note.

_This sack is full of stolen jewelry from Mom and Dad's room. Could you do me a favor and put them in their room? Thank you. And also, I had Zandar blast the theif's hand off with an enchanted shuttlecock gun. Thanks._

_ James._

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you." said Sofia as she dragged the sack over to her parents's room with the help of her friends.

* * *

The boys were in their room, and it looked like they just ran a marathon.

"Phew, I can't believe you shot that guy's hand like 5 times and we didn't get caught by anyone." said Drake.

"I couldn't believe it either." said Zandar.

"Alright guys, mission accomplished." said Peregrine "We should have enough snacks to last until 10."

"Awesome. So, what now?" asked Zandar.

"How about a pillow fight?" asked James.

"Nah, that's for sissies." said Zandar.

"Actually, it's not." said Peregrine "Back when Drake and I were seven, we used to follow our parents to Royal Conferences out of town. And most of the time, we share the same hotel."

"To pass the time, we decided to have pillow fights. But after a few nights, it got boring." said Drake "That is until we discovered that there's another, and more manly, way to pillow fight."

"And what way is that?" asked Khalid.

* * *

10 seconds later, his question was answered. Apparently, when Drake said a more manly way, he meant by strapping the pillows to your fists, and punching the enemy off the bed. And it appears that they were all brutes when it comes to that. They all fought like professional boxers.

* * *

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" yelled all the boys except for Peregrine, who was chugging down a can of soda.

Apparently, another way for the boys to pass the time was a soda chug. The boys have to chug 20 cans of soda in 10 minutes. And like the pillow fight, the boys were brutal. Peregrine chugged down like a man who haven't drank in 3 days, and when he was finished, he slammed that can into his head with extreme force.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" yelled all the boys as Peregrine finished his last can.

* * *

And here's another way for the boys to pass the time:

"_I'm on a Hiiiiiighway to hell! Hiiiiighway to hell! Hiiiiighway to hell! I'm on a Hiiiiighway to hell!_"

That's right, loud music. But so they don't disturb anyone else, they turned the volume down. But it doesn't matter anyway, since Highway to hell was already loud, especially on speaker. The boys went all out on this one, and during the short but awesome guitar solo, Peregrine used his spirit blade as a guitar. He stroked it like no tomorrow during the solo.

The boys went wild. If they had to say which night on their lives was the best, they'd have to pick this one. Everything was going well. But as soon as the song ended, they heard something they weren't supposed to hear: the sound of clapping. The moment they turned to where the clapping sound came from, they knew they were dead.

"Well played, although you nearly broke our eardrums, that was pretty humorous." said Aglaia, who was standing right in front of the other girls. They saw what they were doing.

"Meh, boys will be boys." said Peregrine.

"Heh, okay." said Aglaia "Just try not to mess up our sleepover."

"We'll take note of that." said Peregrine, pulling out one of the panties Aglaia brought to the sleepover.

"How did you get this!?" asked Aglaia.

"Lightning, come up here, will you?" said Peregrine. Then his pet falcon flew from behind the girls, and landed right in front of the boys.

"Hmph, you do this again, and I will have your head on my wall." said Aglaia.

"You got it, princess." said Peregrine as he closed the door "Back to guy's night?"

"Back to guy's night!" said all the other boys "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

* * *

**Yeah! you rock, boys! Alright, please review. And if you're saying "Dude you're gay because you watch Sofia the First!" well, guess what, FUCK YOU! OKAY!? FUCK YOU! The only time you can call me gay is when i enjoy sucking other people's cocks! Say i'm gay, and will slice you the fuck to half!  
**

**and besides, i have a girlfriend, and she's on this site. You don't believe me? Her name's Star333. Look it up, motherfucker.**

**okay, please review.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	7. The Next Day

**hello, my people, did you miss me? here's another chapter for Enchancia: Rising, and on this chapter, a special OC that is well known in the fandom will make an appearance here. And also, she made a cameo appearance in chapter 3, so yeah. enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Next Day

The next day, the boys were all over what seems to be James's room. They can't tell from all the mess from last night. Peregrine woke up with a pounding going on in his head.

"Ugh, what happened?" asked Peregrine "Guys? Is everyone alright?"

"Yup." said James who had just awakened "What happened?"

"No idea. But by the looks of it, we sure went wild." said Peregrine. Meanwhile, on James's bed, Drake had waken up.

"Ugh, crap. Why does my head feel like a bunch of bricks were dropped on top?" he said "And why am I naked?"

"Man, I think we're experiencing our first hangover." said Zandar "And we're only 9."

"How did we even get drunk, last night?" asked Peregrine as he went over the snack sack. In there, he found something that shouldn't have been there.

"Who put these bottles of beer in here?"

"Beer? I thought it was root beer." said Drake as he looked under James's bed for his clothes, only to find his boxers.

"Smooth move, dumbass." said James.

"Well, judging by the mess we made in the room, and the broken furniture, we sure drank a lot." said Peregrine.

"Man, it's not just the room, we had our toll in the hallways too." said James, while looking out his room "It's like a typhoon passed through here."

"Well, pardon me for wanting to drink root beer." said Drake "Where are my shirt and jacket?" then he went on to pulling the sheets off, only to put it back on the sight of something he shouldn't have seen.

"What's the matter?" asked Peregrine.

"I found out why I was naked." said Drake. Then the other boys walked up to the bed, and Drake pulled the sheets. It was then did the boys know happened.

"CLEO!?" they found Cleo's naked body under the sheets.

"Wow, she is gonna kill you, bro." said Jun.

"You think I don't know that!?" said Drake.

"Look, let's not disturb her." said Peregrine "We don't want her to wake up."

"Right." said Khalid "Wait a minute, didn't we took video footages of everything last night?"

"Yeah. Where's the camera?" said Peregrine.

"Well, let's think for a moment." said James "Where would we put our party footage if we were drunk?" then everyone stopped and think.

"hmm…I can't be the only one thinking we put it in the fridge." said Drake.

"I was thinking that too." said Zandar.

"Right, the fridge." said Peregrine.

"To keep it as cool as we were last night." said all the boys in unison "OOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

But they managed to get the girl to awaken.

"Crap. Drake, deal with her." said Peregrine.

"What? Augh, fine." said Drake as he went up to Cleo "Cleo? Are you alright?"

Her eyes slowly opened up, and at the sight of Drake, she slapped him.

"OW! What was that for!?" he said.

However, she didn't answer. Her face just turned from anger to happiness, and she kissed the boy. The others simply turned around. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss.

"Thank you, for last night." she said.

"…..You're welcome." said Drake "You just stay here, I'll look for your clothes."

"Dude, score." whispered Peregrine to Drake.

"I know." said Drake.

"Dude, I think this is her panties." said James, pulling out the panties from under the couch.

"Where's my camisole?" asked Cleo.

"Is that it?" asked Peregrine, pointing out the window. Cleo and Drake walked up towards him, with the blanket covering Cleo's body.

"Yup." said Cleo. Turns out her camisole was in the middle of the courtyard.

"Drake, magnetize me. I'm gonna go get It." said Peregrine. Then Drake magnetized Peregrine, making him float.

"Cleo, put on your pajamas once you found them. You'll do fine without a camisole. Then you guys head for the fridge, and look for the video tape." he then floated out of the window, and down to the courtyard.

He landed safely on the courtyard, where he picked up the camisole. As he did, he found an unconscious woman not too far in front of him. He picked up the camisole, and ran up to her.

"Crap. Did we do this too last night?" he said "Hey, lady? Wake up." then, the lady slowly regained her consciousness.

"Huh? Ouch, my head." she said.

"Look, it's okay." said Peregrine as he placed the lady's arm over her shoulder, and dragged her into the castle "Lightning! Get the first aid kit!" he shouted to his falcon. Then, he flew back into the castle.

"Thanks kid, you're too kind." said the lady.

"No problem." said Peregrine "Name's Peregrine.

"Peregrine, nice name." said the lady "I'm Scarlet. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Scarlet." said Peregrine "Let's get you to a room."

A few minutes later, he placed Scarlet on James's bed.

"Dude, I don't think we were the ones who beat her up last night." said Drake "All the footages were all taken inside the castle."

"Then, who did this to her" said Peregrine.

"No idea." said James "But take a look at this, man. I'd make some good money with this 18+ action."

"YOU ARE NOT SELLING THAT PORN TO ANYONE!" said Drake.

"Guys, you mind? I'm treating a sick patient here." said Peregrine as he bandaged Scarlet's wounds "Seriously, who did this to you?"

"It was…a boy." said Scarlet "He had this sword in the shape if a dragon's head, and he had extreme strength. But the reason I lost…..was the darkness he had."

"Darkness?" asked Peregrine.

"Yes. He was channeling the darkness inside him." said Scarlet "Even thought he was far stronger, he was harming himself. He shouldn't misuse the darkness like that."

"Don't worry. Once we found him, we'll confront him, and bring him back to the light." said Peregrine.

"Thank you, Peregrine." said Scarlet.

"No problem. Now rest up. I'll get you something to eat." said Peregrine as he went out of the room to the dining hall.

To be continued…

* * *

**well, did you like it? please review! and also, i have another Sofia the First fanfic called Hanging Out With Sofia. It's a tie-in and prequel to a future crossover fanfic i'm gonna do called War of Destiny. ****don't forget to read it, kay?  
**

**PEACE TO ALL ME PEOPLE!**


	8. The Falcon and the Dragon

**hello, people, it is i, Sea Eagle, with another action packed chapter for Enchancia: Rising. and this time, there will be MORE OCs, by moi. so, sit back, relax, get some popcorn, and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Falcon and the Dragon

Peregrine gave Scarlet some food, and she managed to fell asleep due to fatigue.

"There. Asleep at last." said Peregrine "I'm surprised in how much weapons she's got."

"…Wow. She was really loud last night." said Drake, referring to the tape of him and Cleo. He was watching it with the other boys.

"Damn, bro. You'd make millions selling this." said James.

"Are you nuts!? I'm not selling this into porn sites!" said Drake "That's like selling your own dignity!" Then, the girl in question came into the room, wearing her complete set of innerwear.

"Well?"

"I'm safe." said Cleo, referring to her pregnancy test.

"Phew! For a second there, I thought I was gonna be a father at 9." said Drake.

"You got lucky, bro." said Peregrine "I better check on Sofia, and see if I didn't do anything to her." he then walked out of the room.

He went down the halls and looked for the girl, in the kitchen, the throne room, the banquet hall, even the painting room. But she wasn't anywhere in the castle, so he went to her room. He saw the girl, unharmed, and changing behind the covers that were being held up by Robin and Mia. He managed to see a silhouette of her body, and it was enough to turn him on, that is until Sofia saw him, or at least a silhouette of him.

"AAAAAGH! WHO'S THERE!?"

"Relax! It's me!" said Peregrine.

"Oh, it's you." said Sofia "Seriously, Peregrine, I'm sick of people walking in me changing."

"Then change in the closet." said Peregrine.

"Oh…right." said Sofia as she put on her princess dress. The moment the covers weren't in front of her, Peregrine couldn't help but stare.

"Wow, you look amazing." said Peregrine as he blushed.

"Gee…thanks." said Sofia as she blushed as well. She never felt like this before, not before she met him. She just didn't know what it is. Is it love?

The two simply stared at each other, gazing at each other, that is until Clover sounded off.

"uh, Sofia? There's someone in the courtyard looking at your room." he said.

"Huh? Who is it?" she asked as she looked out the window. He saw a boy in a red shirt and black leather vest, with black fingerless gloves. Peregrine looked through the window as well. And the moment he made eye contact with him, the boy glared at the prince.

"I have a funny feeling that guy doesn't like me." said Peregrine "I'll go check it out." he then walked out of the room.

"Uh, Peregrine, wait up!" said Sofia as she ran up to him.

The two went down to the courtyard, where the boy awaited them in the center.

"You're here." said the boy.

"Who are you?" asked Peregrine.

"The name's Sheldon." said the boy "I've come to collect your debt."

"Debt?" said Peregrine.

"Dude, did you owe this guy something?" asked Sofia.

"Of course not." said Peregrine.

"Oh, really?" asked the boy "Didn't I let you meet up with that hag?"

"Huh? You mean…"

"Yup. It was me who brought Scarlet to you." said Sheldon.

"Scarlet!? She's here!?" said Sofia.

"Then, you're the one…" said Peregrine "You're the one who injured her! Why did you have to do that!?"

(Battle BGM: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST – Enter the Darkness)

"I don't think I should tell you anything about what I did to Scarlet." said Sheldon "After all…" he then pulled out a baton with a dragon head in the end.

"Why trouble you at your final hour?" From its mouth, a long red laser blade popped out.

The two become startled, and they summoned their weapons, Peregrine with his spirit blade, and Sofia with her wand.

"Good, let's see what you're made of." said Sheldon as he prepared to fight.

(Information: Defeat Sheldon!)

Peregrine rushed towards Sheldon. He held his huge blade tightly, and he slashed the dragon boy. However, Sheldon moved at the last second. He tried it again, but it was blocked. He pushed the blade out of the way, and hit Peregrine, more than once actually. Sofia got into the spree, and blasted a fire spell. However, Sheldon simply reached his hand out to the attack, and he caught the fireball.

In a single swing, he threw it back. However, Sofia decided to counterattack, and threw a rock she lifted with telekinesis at the fireball. The rock was set on fire, and it went towards Sheldon. The boy went off at jet speed, and dodged the attack. He went around the yard, and circled Sofia. After a few rounds, she swatted her sword straight to her face.

"Sofia!" said Peregrine, but it was too late. Sheldon literally sliced through his body, sending him flying. Then, he lunged back and forth through the boy, and finished off with a smash-down. He crashed down on the ground, and Sheldon wouldn't show any mercy. He went down, and swung his sword. However, Peregrine blocked it, and pushed him off, giving him an opening for some attacks.

He managed to land a few slashes while Sheldon is in the air. But that's all he managed to get on Sheldon before he got hit by an energy blast from the dragon sword. He went down to the ground again, and this time Sheldon was about to finish him off. He charged up a Ragnarok blast, and released it at maximum power. A raid of lasers rained down on the boy.

But just when he thought he was doomed, something was in the way. It was Sofia. She created a barrier that shielded the two.

"Awesome." said Peregrine.

"No problem." said Sofia.

But as soon as they finished talking, Sheldon slammed down on the two, sending them back, way back to where they started the fight.

"Heh, weak." said Sheldon "This is gonna be an easy kill. But just so you guys would stay dead…" his laser sword turned into a whip. He spun it around, and he swung up. As the edge of the whip travel to the sky, it began to take shape, into a red laser dragon. It roared loudly, creating storms in the sky.

"So…you're the one controlling the dragon…huh?" said Peregrine.

"This is just too easy." said Sheldon as the dragon flew down on the two weak royals.

To be continued…

* * *

**well, did you like it? please review! and also, to those who began reading, and haven't signed in your OC yet, i've still got 2 more spots for you readers. so please, sign in your OC if you have one, and it would be appreciated if it's a boy, but i still don't mind if it's a girl.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	9. Help from another Royal

**waddup? this is Sea Eagle with chapter 7 of Enchancia: Rising. You've all waited weeks for this, and well' i've got some issues, so i was a bit busy. BUt, here it is. enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Help from another Royal

The dragon struck down on the two kids. However, just as it's fangs was about to snap down. and crush the two, something showed up and pushed it to the side. It was so powerful, that the Dragon was struggling to break free from its grab. But it was all for nothing. The creature threw it up, and quickly chased it. Then, it sliced through like a missile, creating a hole in the middle of the Dragon's body, and causing it to break like glass.

"Wha? HOW!" said Sheldon. As the creature landed right in front of the two kids, his question was answered.

Peregrine and Sofia looked up to see what stood before them. They were quite surprised to see who it was. And as they were still in shock, the creature healed the two with a potion. It was only then did they began to speak.

"Beast." said the two.

The Beast turned to Sheldon, with anger upon his face.

"You know, from great power comes great responsibility." he said "If you're not gonna stop, then I'll put an end to this fight."

"That makes three of us!" said Peregrine as he and Sofia got to the Beast's sides.

"Fine, three versus one. I can still handle this." said Sheldon as he got ready to fight again. The opposite side also got ready to fight the boy. After a brief moment, the two sides strike.

Sheldon blasted several lasers at the three, but they managed to save themselves. Peregrine ran up to Sheldon, and swung his sword, sending him flying back. However, the boy managed to get back up, and quickly dived down. He swung his laser sword, but it was easily blocked by Peregrine. Then he was counter attacked by Sofia with a fireball. However, he reacted fast enough to get out of the way before he got hit.

He went up towards Sofia, but he got hit on the side by The Beast. He was tackled all the way to the edge of the courtyard, that is until Sheldon slashed the Beast's chest. And with another, he sent him backwards. The Beast flinched, so Sheldon took the opportunity, and sent him to the air, chaining the attack with a fury of stabs.

After about 25 quick stabs, Sheldon kicked the Beast down to the ground. He crashed onto it while Sheldon landed safely. However, as soon as he landed, he met up with Peregrine's sword. It clashed with Sheldon's. The two swung their swords, quickly, and repeatedly. However, not a single one made a hit, despite the size difference.

However, Sheldon managed to get a scratch, causing Peregrine to flinch. And while he does, Sheldon quickly attacked, only to get hit by another fireball by Sofia. In anger, charged at the princess, but the Beast clawed his face just as he was in front of her. He went back, but he was sliced from behind. He was sent all the way to the castle wall, in which he fell off like paper sticking to a wall.

He crashed to the ground, but quickly got up. Then, he jumped up, and lasers rained down on the three. The Beast quickly grabbed the two, and huddled around them, shielding them from the laser attack. As soon as it ended, he released the two, but his back was fried.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." said Peregrine.

"You gonne be okay?" asked Sofia.

"Yeah, I've had worse." said the Beast.

Meanwhile, in the sky, Sheldon appeared to be powering up. He charged up his laser sword, and he aimed for the three.

"IMA FIRIN MAH LAZER!" he yelled.

"What the fu-" however, before Peregrine could even finish his sentence, a red laser beam quickly went up to him. "Okay, the line was humorous, but the attack was deadly!"

"No crap." said Sheldon as he charged up another attack. However, Peregrine reacted. He jumped up to the boy, and slashed him. He was sent to the wall, but he managed to jump off before Peregrine hit him with a connecting attack. However, as he went down, Sofia sent him to the other side of the courtyard with telekinesis.

As he crashed to the edge of the battlefield, he got back up. But the fury of attacks never ends. He got clawed by the Beast, he was shot by Sofia's ice attack, and he got slashed by Peregrine's spirit blade. After that combo, he decided to quit. He got back on his feet.

"Meh, this ain't worth it." he said "You win, congrats." He then leaped up the gate.

"Huh, that was weird." said Peregrine "I thought he was one of those guys who don't chicken out."

"Well, he's got his own intentions." said the Beast "So, you two okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving us, mister Beast." said Sofia.

"No problem." said Beast.

"So, did my dad sent you?" asked Peregrine.

"Pretty much." said Beast "You know whenever the Corp. calls my name, I'm sure to answer it."

"The Corp.?" asked Sofia.

"We'll tell you later." said Peregrine "Now, what did you said about Scarlet?"

"Oh, forgot to tell you." said Sofia "I was once her pupil. She trained me like hell. But it was worth it. She told me I make an awesome Kunoi-chi."

"A what?" asked Peregrine.

"Female warrior." said Sofia "So, yeah. I kick ass."

"Nice." said Peregrine "So, you'd be going now?"

"Yup." said Beast "Send my regards to your father." He then unleashed a powerful jump, straight to the roof, and out of the castle.

"So, I told you about Scarlet." said Sofia "Now tell me about this Corp. of yours."

"Fine. But with the others." said Peregrine as the two walked back into the castle.

* * *

**so, you guys like it? please review!**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
